b_nastyfandomcom-20200214-history
No Time
No Time is a single off B-Nasty's album "The End of the Beginning". Lyrics 1: B-Nasty I ain't got Look I ain't got no motherfuckin' time for you Run my city like I must be the truth All these other dudes grip it lose DRP got the crown thats the truth Tried to play it off humble But these dudes make me wanna rumble Yeah we been through a few tumbles And we still do it better then the rest I guess my whole team blessed And they want to talk about how they stressed Yes we made a mess I must confess But we still over here And they still peer over here And baby girl, i ant got time for you While I'm young and have the hustle All these other dudes don't have the muscle So its time for the taking Watch me break the game in, yeah we slayin' Young blessed O.G for the making Hop in the Bentley with the top down, yeah we bakin' Ride around my city, yeah yeah we racin' I see others over here snakin' Watch us get it, we ain't got no time for them Last Trace (B-Nasty) You ain't chillin' in the club like a boss (Look I ain't got no motherfuckin' time for you, now) You ain't ride 'til the wheels fall off (Look I ain't got no motherfuckin' time for you) No Time (No time for you, no time for you) No Time (No time for you, no time for you) Baby No Time (No time for you) (If you got some love then you better show it real quick) Real Quick (No time for you) 2: Sirpit And I ain't got ooouuu I ain't got no time for these fake dudes And they got time ooouuu Time to be mad 'bout what we do They imitating, what we levitating Setting the precident, while we celebratin' Educatin', while eliminatin' We up now, they tone down, ay Sitting on the throne like it supposed to be Salute the realest, 'cause I am the illest All you niggas can feel it, whenever I lay at Now we gon' flip it, salute to the fam 'Cos we in this game, grindin' on the low Puttin' in work, apotheon dragon shit in this bitch Cookin' with my clique And I ain't got I ain't got no time for these fake dudes And they got time Time to be mad 'bout what we do Last Trace (B-Nasty) You ain't chillin' in the club like a boss (Look I ain't got no motherfuckin' time for you, now) You ain't ride 'til the wheels fall off (Look I ain't got no motherfuckin' time for you) No Time (No time for you, no time for you) No Time (No time for you, no time for you) Baby No Time (No time for you) (If you got some love then you better show it real quick) Real Quick (No time for you) Last Trace (Sirpit) And I (I ain't got, I ain't got no motherfuckin' time for you) Don't have time for you (And I ain't got, I ain't got no motherfuckin' time for you) No Time (No time for you, no time for you) No Time (No time for you, no time for you) (If you got some love better show a brother real quick) (Ay, no time for you) Last Trace (B-Nasty) You ain't chillin' in the club like a boss (Look I ain't got no motherfuckin' time for you, now) You ain't ride 'til the wheels fall off (Look I ain't got no motherfuckin' time for you) No Time (No time for you, no time for you) No Time (No time for you, no time for you) Baby No Time (No time for you) (If you got some love then you better show it real quick) Real Quick (No time for you) Last Trace (B-Nasty) You ain't chillin' in the club like a boss You ain't ride 'til the wheels fall off No Time No Time Baby No Time (If you got some love then you better show it real quick) Real Quick Category:Songs Category:Singles